


Honey, I Lost the Kids

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is good with kids, Isaac is shy and cute, M/M, Scott is good with kids, Scott is loud and cute, Until he loses a few, but not in front of the kids, camp counselor, day camp, love and stuff, pandemonium, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's not really sure how he got roped into participating in the annual Beacon Hills Day Camp (nor is he certain how he managed to lose three kids in one day)</p><p>He blames it on a certain, blue eyed distraction (whose name isn't Isaac. not at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I Lost the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> *mumbles random things*
> 
> Enjoy and stuff.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I think I might have lost Michael." 

Scott approaches Isaac cautiously and tries to look as calm as possible, even though he's freaking out inside because he doesn't THINK he lost Michael, he KNOWS he lost Michael. And one of the only rules was DON'T LOSE THE KIDS. It takes a moment for Isaac, who's cute and shy, to really understand the words, but when he does his blue eyes widen almost comically. 

"Where was he last?" His voice is calm too, probably because he's surrounded by kids who panic at the slightest provocation. One of them, a little girl named Laurel, looks up at them seriously. 

"I can find him." She says importantly, but neither Isaac nor Scott pay much attention. At the moment, they're too busy looking around to see if Michael is hiding somewhere close by and in plain view (which he's not). Scott's heart races (and not completely because of how close he is to Isaac) as he lists all the places Michael could be in his head. Out of the six places he comes up with, they've checked four. Because four are within sight of the spot they've chosen as the designated "meet up" spot since they had to split when half the kids wanted to see the polar bears and half wanted to see the lizards but there wasn't enough time to do both.

Scott went to see the lizards, because lizards are pretty cool, but that's not important at the moment. 

"Is he in the bathroom?" Isaac asks after a moment of eyeing the crowd, "Maybe he's still in the lizard exhibit." 

"No, I had him when I left." 

"You had him?" 

"Yeah, we were holding hands." Scott says quickly, then realizes that the fact that he managed to LOSE A KID while HOLDING HANDS WITH SAID KID probably makes him the worst camp counselor in the history of camp counselors. He closes his mouth before he can screw himself over anymore and tries to ignore Isaac's incredulous look. It's not like he did it on purpose or anything. Michael was there and then he wasn't (although he should have felt the lack of sticky fingers from the get go, but that's not important). 

"Okay, so where else could he be?" Isaac is beginning to panic as he looks down at his watch, "We only have fifteen minutes!" He makes a face that's part desperation and part hysterical laughter. Like he wants to find the situation funny, but they're missing a six year old. There's something very 'not funny' about missing a six year old. Scott doesn't know whether to cry or attempt to find Michael before the six minutes is up. He settles for making a face and mentally flailing until he comes up with a plan. 

"You take these kids to the bus and I'll go get Michael." He says desperately and Isaac makes a face at him, one that says "Bitch, I'm not leaving you" but not in, like, an "all for one, one for all" way. More like a "Bitch, I'm not leaving you to fuck something else up" way. If he wasn't so cute (and Scott hadn't LOST A KID) he would be kind of offended. Now he's just ashamed. 

"I can't-"

"Tell her we had to make a bathroom run." There's no way he's letting Isaac tell Heather they're missing a kid, because Heather will tell his mom, and that can't happen. He's supposed to be responsible, dammit. And to think he was doing so good before, when he was explaining things to the kids and Michael said Scott was his best friend and Isaac was opening up a little. Back when Scott was able to stare at Isaac for long periods of time as he worked with the kids and laughed and smiled and, god, Isaac is so damn cute. 

"You want me to lie?" Something about Isaac's horror at the LYING part after all that's happened makes Scott (like him even more) want to shake him and yell "We're running out of time" but he refrains himself. Instead, he grabs hold of Laurel's hand and tries his best to look like he's the best, motherfucking, seventeen year old babysitter the world has ever seen. Isaac is unimpressed. 

"Just tell her Laurel and Michael had to go to the bathroom." Scott begs while Laurel makes a face and says something about not having to use the potty. Scott quiets her with a look and sends Isaac another desperate look. When Isaac still doesn't seem convinced, he puts a hand on his hip (like a mother) and looks around at their small group, "Who needs to go to the bathroom before we leave?" 

A few hands go up and Isaac looks begrudgingly convinced, "All right, but you better be back here with ALL of the kids by 2:30." And even as serious as he sounds, Scott can't bring himself to find Isaac threatening. Heather, on the other hand, is almost too threatening to be running a day camp populated by six year olds. Scott doesn't think she should be working with kids of any age, but that's beside the point. She'll have his head if she finds out he lost Michael and, as noted before, she'll save the rest of him for his mom. 

"Got it." He motions for the kids to fall in behind him, "See you in a few minutes." 

Isaac merely looks annoyed. 

***

Michael is hiding out by the gift shop, which Scott doesn't even want to ask about. He knows for a fact the lizard exhibit is halfway across the zoo from the gift shop, and Michael was only gone for a total of ten minutes. How the hell did he get there so fast? However he did it, Scott makes sure to link their fingers together extra tight, just so Michael won't pull the same trick again. 

And then comes the bathroom, which is a whole new level of annoying, because there are girls in the bathroom group and Scott can't use the girl's restroom. Eventually, he makes sure the men's room is empty and just ushers them all inside, making sure to keep all the hands out of places hands should never be (which is harder than he likes). 

By the time they've all gone to the bathroom and washed their hands (some of them more than once due to grubby hands meeting the grubbier floor) it's almost 2:30. There are only a few minutes left to get to the bus (although Isaac should have told Heather they were at the bathroom, so they should be okay arriving a little late). The kids fall in behind Scott, with Michael holding his hand at the front, and make their way towards the exit. Scott is feeling a bit better about the day, even though Isaac will probably never think of him as a responsible person now, thanks to his royal mistake. 

Still, all in all it wasn't a bad day. 

Isaac is waiting at the entrance with Laurel tucked against his side and Little Scott wrapped around his leg. He looks relieved to see Scott holding hands with Michael although he instantly does a headcount. Scott wants to be offended, but can't really blame Isaac. If the roles were reversed, he'd probably do a headcount too. 

It's only when Isaac does it again, and again, and again that he gets a little nervous, "What?" 

"How many did we have?" 

"Like, seven, why?" 

"You took five?" 

"Yeah, why?" Scott looks behind him, counts, recounts, then looks back at Isaac, "I'm missing one." 

"You must have left someone in the bathroom." Isaac seems like he's trying his best not to throttle Scott, who's honestly considering throttling himself, just to get it over with. 

"Yeah, okay." He agrees and allows his kids to integrate into Isaac's group of two, "I'll be right back." 

"Hurry!" Isaac snaps and Scott begins to job, moving through people and apologizing. Some people don't get out of his way fast enough, which means he has to nearly bowl them over, which means he gets yelled at. A few people use some choice words that have nearby parents cringing and reaching for their children's ears. Of course, by the time they get them covered Scott is gone and along with the "fucks" and "bastards" that follow him for a while as he mentally apologizes (or snaps back, depending). 

In the bathroom he finds a little girl named Sara who has blonde hair and her hands all over the floor, so they wash them again and he picks her up to make sure she goes with him. By this time they're running late by five minutes, but he can't exactly jog with a kid in his arms. She giggles and talks about the animals and how much fun she had. 

***

Isaac is waiting at the entrance with a bunch of kids pulling on his arms and legs and shirt and really anything they can reach, yelling about wanting something to eat. Most of them want to go see the animals again, and Scott barely manages to stop one of the older kids from wandering off, "Are we good?" 

"Should be." Isaac does a headcount, pauses and makes Scott's heart stop, then looks relieved, "Yeah, we're good." 

"Thank goodness." Scott breathes a sigh of relief and hoists Sara further up, "Let's go." 

They practically run to the bus where Heather is waiting with an annoyed expression, but at least they have all the kids to account for. And when they get on the bus, Isaac actually smiles at Scott. 

"Sorry about the kids." Scott apologizes and Isaac's grin only widens. 

"You were doing so well at the beginning." He teases, back to that open stage he was at before, and Scott revels in the light hearted tone of voice and the fact that he's going to be home in bed soon. 

"Yeah, well, so were you." He smiles, "You're good with kids." 

"I like them." Isaac says simply, "You can be yourself around them." 

"You could be yourself around me." Scott says instantly, genuinely, and Isaac tilts his head slightly. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" 

"I don't know." Scott feels his heart speed up at the words, "What are you doing?" 

"I was thinking about going to see a movie." Isaac says shyly, "If you want to-"

"Count me in." 

So the day wasn't so disastrous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, but I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do.


End file.
